The Lion Guard: Restless
by AlNerdTrueFan
Summary: Following in the footsteps of the trust in family, I once again work along the theme of family. I feel working with season 3 works but this time a conversation with Simba and Kion. Whether the two stories are connected I leave up to the reader. A one shot for sure.


**Authors note: **On the heels of my Kion and Kiara family story I thought what about Kion and Simba? It seems simple…and really it is. I feel once again the third season fits and again looking to add to what Kion is going through, what he must undertake. Whether or not the two are connected is up to you, the reader. Overall it is still a one shot with one simple motive…family.

The Lion Guard: Restless

Kion had been struck by the snake and in doing so his fate was sealed. Scar was gone but somehow his influence, his words still weighed heavily on Kion. The venom was working its way through his system…already having lashed out at one of his best friends. There was a treatment but it was just a process, a step to make the pain dwindle and not hasten to take over him.

There was much to do to prepare and Kion needed some time to be alone. It was his father though of all who managed to find him. Simba sat there but said nothing…and for Kion that alone held a lot of weight. Had his father ever gone through this? Was there a moment where his father was just as lost?

"Come with me." Simba said simply. Kion wanted to question him but obliged his father's request as they walked along. Kion attempted many times to say something but nothing would come. The words would not heed and he felt sorry. His father was taking his time out of his royal duties and here he was drumming up the courage to say something.

Suddenly Simba began to trot, then run. It was a bit out of character for him but Kion did his best to keep up with his father. The two, one a full-fledged lion and the other a cub of sorts looking to be all he can be…to make his father proud; it was almost like someday he too would be like him in shape and height.

There was a rush of sorts but Kion suddenly upended as the pain spread through him causing to cry out in pain. His father was right there beside him as he gripped him by the neck and hoisted him up onto his back.

"Fight the pain son, do not let it overtake you. We are almost at our destination." His father's words for some reason soothed down the feeling of pain and loss and as they traversed the rest of the way they soon stopped.

Kion looks up wearily, lifting up his head as he notices where they are. "F-Father, where are we?" Kion notices that his father has not moved.

"Long ago when I was young…your mother and I ventured out here. It was a foolish thing to do to begin with what we did. I believe this was my first brush of fate with death. I did my best to hold onto what bravery I had especially when three hyena were concerned. However it was your grandfather who came to the rescue…and boy did I get scolded that day.

"The reason I brought you here is to remind you that long as you have a fighting chance you can push through this, push through the pain…live and come back to your family. You heave the heart of a fighter, determination to see through all obstacles. Someday as King you will have to look at certain situations, look to those who need your guidance. My father…he always seemed so far away, so unreachable, I thought the world of him and I just couldn't wait to be King. There is going to lie in your way hardship, suffering…but overall much to be rewarded with. You and your sister are the next generation to see that this land thrives."

Kion nods his head feeling that being here, while haunting, also gave him something to work towards. Peace was here and it was because of his father and that of his Grandfather that it was possible. However even with such peace there always lied trouble, a menace. Kion had a scar inflicting him with pain but he couldn't let that keep him down, shouldn't let that make him some skeletal remain left behind…free to be picked over by others.

"Your family loves you Kion and we will be here when you do return from your journey. I know this isn't the most ideal location for this type of talk but perhaps it also helps get you away a bit to not put a burden on the scope of your mission tomorrow."

"Right…that…so looking forward to that." Kion let out a breath as some of the pain ebbed away. He was certain he would not get a wink of sleep for sure now.

"I know your mother must be worried sick so we should start heading back. I want you to know son how proud I am of you. I dealt with Scar so long ago and had hoped he would be gone for good. Sometimes however even with family there is this dark malignant force at bay threatening to spill over into the next generation to make them question their motives. You faced him down though…and you did what you felt was right."

Kion nodded his head growing sleepy atop his father's back. He wondered though if he would always have this scar…and if so…would all the others see in him was the face of evil? Kion had a lot on his mind earlier and now even more to think on. However though he appreciated his father's effort to make him see what was, what was to be, and everything else. The future was not yet written but by his actions, his decisions…it might shape the day after. Kion loved his family and they knew well as him in order to get better he had to leave…he just wondered if he would be back.

FIN

**Authors note: **I hope you have all enjoyed this. Truth is haven't done many family pieces but felt once again going for poignant as I did with Kion and Kiara. I do hope more characters will be added in the future for Lion Guard so I have more to work with.


End file.
